La Cima del Mundo
by Morningstr
Summary: El niño de la profecía, la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, el relato de como un huérfano abandonado y aislado por su propio pueblo, fue capaz resistir todo el odio y tristeza que le genero ser rechazado por el pueblo que debía considerarlo un héroe, para convertirse en el salvador del mundo. Esa no es esta historia, esta es la historia del hombre sentado en la cima del mundo shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: El niño de la profecía, la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, el relato de como un huérfano abandonado y aislado por su propio pueblo, fue capaz resistir todo el odio y tristeza que le genero ser rechazado y molestado por el pueblo que se suponía debía considerarlo un héroe, para convertirse en el salvador del mundo ninja. Esa no es esta historia, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con un cuento de hadas como ese, esta es una historia más afín con el frio y cruel mundo shinobi, esta es la crónica de como Naruto Uzumaki forjo el mundo a imagen de su voluntad.

 **Capítulo I**

" **Forjado en el fuego"**

Desde que el joven Naruto podía recordar, había algo que le causaba más temor que los golpes y abusos que recibía con gran frecuencia y esto era los pensamientos que su mente producía cuando el silencio se apoderaba de su vida. Siempre fue un niño bastante Idealista, tenía como sueño lograr cosas grandes, tan grandes como las caras de los Hokages detrás del edificio del Hokage, siempre visibles desde cualquier punto de la aldea, como un recordatorio constante de aquellos líderes que en otros tiempos lo dieron todo por la aldea de la hoja. Naruto sentía una gran admiración por la figura del Hokage, todo esto producto del vacío que le había generado en su vida el hecho de ser huérfano y aun mas, el hecho de llevar dentro de sí a la bestia que había acabado con la vida de muchas personas en la aldea, entre ellos, sus propios padres. Irónicamente, este segundo motivo es desconocido por el mismo Naruto, el cual ha vivido en las sombras de lo que realmente sucedió el día de su nacimiento, esto era la causa de las miserias más grandes del niño, ser odiado sin saber el motivo, rechazado de todos los sitios, humillado e ignorado por la población general de Konoha.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, su contextura era la de un niño normal de su edad, sin embargo, su baja estatura y delgada apariencia eran evidencia de una alimentación inadecuada para un joven en crecimiento como el, a sus 7 años era el más bajo de su clase en la academia ninja. Cuando Naruto iba de camino a la academia por las mañanas, siempre sentía un sentimiento agridulce, porque a pesar que de camino siempre debía soportar el rechazo al que normalmente lo someten en la aldea, el solo podía en pensar la alegría que le producía poder prepararse para cumplir sus metas, desde hace mucho tiempo el niño había decidido que sumergirse en la negatividad de su vida no lo llevaría a ningún lado, una conclusión bastante sabia para alguien de su edad.

* * *

"De nuevo llegas tarde a clases Naruto!" pudo escuchar el joven al entrar a su salón de clases de parte de su maestro Iruka. El solo pudo bajar la mirada y asentir.

"Lo siento Iruka-sensei, tuve muchas distracciones de camino a la escuela" Ante el comentario del muchacho, Iruka suavizo su mirada y asintió, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería el muchacho, Iruka conocía la situación de Naruto, el motivo por el que lo reprendía solo era para mantener su imagen estricta frente a los demás, ya que no quería que pensaran que estaba bien visto que un alumno fallara en la puntualidad de su asistencia.

"Recuerda Naruto, un shinobi debe ser puntual, la disciplina es la parte más importante de nuestras vidas como ninja, con ella serás capaz de dominar cosas que de otra manera no podrías, trata de dar un mejor ejemplo para el resto de tus compañeros" Ante este comentario una gran parte de la clase soltó un risa, que Iruka pensara que Naruto podía ser ejemplo en algo para ellos les causaba gracia.

Naruto solo pudo poner mala cara al ver las reacciones de sus compañeros, pero eligió no decir nada por miedo a que su maestro volviera a reprenderle. Nunca había entendido que tenían los demás en su contra, era evidente que sus compañeros no lo tenían en alta estima y eso le causaba mucha tristeza, ya que como cualquier niño, su deseo era tener amigos con los que poder compartir sus alegrías y quizás si lograba alguna buena amistad, sus tristezas.

"Basta de perder tiempo, Naruto toma asiento para poder seguir con la clase" menciono Iruka de forma tajante, interesado en poder continuar su clase, el tema de hoy era Historia de Konoha, la materia más detestada por la mayoría de los jóvenes aprendices y especialmente odiada por Naruto.

Naruto procedió a buscar un puesto libre entre sus compañeros, mientras subía los escalones podía observar a los demás ocupar puestos vacíos con sus pertenencias, bloquear la entrada del pasillo y otros simplemente le ponían mala cara, así que no le quedó más remedio que ir hasta la última fila, aunque de todas maneras, el siempre buscaba sentarse apartado de los demás. Al principio de sus estudios en la academia ninja, Naruto como cualquier niño, busco la forma de hacer amistades pero fue rechazado sin ningún motivo como de costumbre, aunque esto era algo que él esperaba y que no le tomo desprevenido. Lo que si tomo por sorpresa fue el hecho de que algunos amigos que había hecho mientras jugaba en el parque se apartaran de su lado en clases, tal es el caso de su amiga Sakura a la cual tenía en mucha estima y le llamaba la atención. Naruto conoció a Sakura cuando la defendió de unos niños que se burlaban de ella y producto de esto la niña entablo una amistad con el rubio muchacho.

A Naruto le gustaba el cabello rosa de Sakura aunque no sabía explicar por qué, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo de hacérselo saber a Sakura, ella que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir comentarios positivos se lo tomo muy bien y decidió ignorar las advertencias de su madre con respecto al muchacho, por lo que pronto decidieron seguir encontrándose para jugar. Jugando con Sakura, Naruto conoció a otras personas por consecuencia, en un primer momento Sakura le presento a su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, la heredera del clan Yamanaka. Conocer a alguien proveniente de un clan ninja causo una gran fascinación en Naruto y aparte, también encontró la contrastada diferencia entre Ino y Sakura algo refrescante, ya que a diferencia de Sakura que es una muchacha muy tímida y cuidadosa, Ino era todo lo contrario, estaba llena de confianza y era una persona muy segura de sí misma, de Ino le agradaba que su color de cabello, ya que era muy parecido al suyo y le daba un aire de familiaridad que Naruto no tenía en su vida y, a pesar de que su mente aún estaba muy joven para tener ese tipo de pensamientos, Naruto encontraba a Ino una muchacha muy hermosa, pero era un pensamiento al que no le daba mucha atención, ya estaba satisfecho con el hecho de que fueran amigos.

A través de su amistad con Ino, Naruto conoció a otros 2 jóvenes, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara, ambos herederos sus respectivos clanes Shinobi, con estos dos Naruto formo una gran amistad, llena de complicidad y aventuras, Shikamaru era una persona sumamente inteligente y era el encargado de llevar a la realidad las divertidas ocurrencias de Naruto, no sin comentar su 'Problemático' patentado al final de cada frase. Choji era un muchacho muy agradable, el simplemente estaba contento con seguir a Naruto y a Shikamaru mientras hacían sus juegos y bromas, siempre claro está, con su acostumbrada bolsa de patatas a la mano.

Estos dos últimos fueron los únicos que se mantuvieron siendo sus amigos en la academia, mientras subía los escalones alzo la mirada y los pudo ver al final de la escalera en sus puestos en la última fila del salón de clases. Mientras subía Naruto volteo a su derecha y lo vio, el motivo por el cual sus queridas amigas ya no lo buscaban y renegaban de él: Sasuke Uchiha, el cadete más talentoso de la academia, proveniente del clan más fuerte de la hoja, el Clan Uchiha, uno de los 2 clanes fundadores de la aldea, Sasuke era el centro de atención de toda la población femenina de su salón y era un foco de admiración y envidia al mismo tiempo para los demás varones de su escuela, el joven Uchiha era como los demás miembros de su clan, engreído y prepotente, creía que por ser un Uchiha todos los demás estaban por debajo de él.

Cuando empezaron su travesía en la academia ninja, al enterarse de que el hijo del Líder del Clan Uchiha estaría en su clase, la mayoría de las muchachas enloquecieron y cuando lo vieron inmediatamente gran parte de las niñas se volvieron fanáticas del joven Uchiha, lamentablemente para Naruto, sus dos amigas no estuvieron ajenas a este fenómeno y a causa de esto terminaron por distanciarse del Uzumaki. Ese hecho fue uno muy doloroso para Naruto y como consecuencia de ello, el niño desarrollo un disgusto por el Uchiha que hasta el día de hoy mantenía, en su mente tenía fijada otra meta, demostrar que el Uchiha no era mejor que él.

Finalmente Naruto llego a la última fila, saludo levemente a Shikamaru y a Choji, asentó cuidadosamente sus cosas debajo de su asiento y se sentó, con esto Iruka pudo continuar con su clase.

"Hoy vamos a hablar sobre los fundadores de la aldea de la Hoja, Hashirama Senju el Primer Señor Hokage y Madara Uchiha, el fantasma de los Uchiha" Dijo Iruka cambiando drásticamente sus facciones al hablar del Uchiha fundador, por motivos bastante aparentes.

"Quien puede decirme algo del _Shodaime*_?" pregunto Iruka, viendo como la gran mayoría puso una cara mezcla de la confusión y el desinterés, cosa que le causó gran molestia, pero se sorprendió considerablemente cuando observo que Naruto estaba completamente concentrado en el tema.

"Hashirama Senju-sama, fue el fundador de la aldea de la hoja, el cual unifico los distintos clanes shinobi durante el periodo de los estados en guerra, Senju-sama convenció al señor feudal de proveer el capital necesario para fundar la aldea al demostrarle que juntos era posible defenderse de cualquier enemigo y mantener la paz y seguridad de la población civil y shinobi" Comento Sakura, demostrando una vez más porque era una de las alumnas más aplicadas de su clase. Iruka solo sonrió y continúo el punto de Sakura.

Naruto por un lado también esbozo una leve sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, el no dejo de mantener en buena estima a la peli rosada.

"Muy bien Sakura, estas en lo correcto, el _Shodaime_ fue para muchos, el shinobi más poderoso de la historia y fue a través de su poder que logro unificar los distintos clanes que hoy residen dentro de Konoha. Su sueño era poder crear un sitio donde todos pudieran vivir en armonía sin temor de ser parte de alguna batalla. Conocido internacionalmente como ' _El Dios del Mundo Ninja_ ', poseía en su poder habilidades que superaban las de cualquier otra persona, a excepción del otro fundador de la aldea, el cual era su Igual" complemento Iruka, siendo completamente imparcial en el último tramo de su intervención a pesar del papel de villano que tenía Madara en la historia de Konoha, Iruka era fiel creyente de que la historia debería contarse tal cual como paso, para poder dar libertad a sus estudiantes a la hora de formar sus propias opiniones e ideas.

"Ahora quien puede comentarme algo sobre Uchiha Madara?" Esta vez hubo silencio, el tema de Madara era un punto delicado y la información que tenía el público sobre Madara era bastante limitada.

"No hay problema, yo les contare un poco sobre su historia, Uchiha Madara al igual que Shodaime-sama era un shinobi extremadamente poderoso, era mundialmente conocido junto a Hashirama-sama y era el mejor amigo del Shodaime, es considerado el shinobi más poderoso que ha producido el clan Uchiha. Lamentablemente con el paso del tiempo sus Ideales lo llevaron a enfrentarse al Shodaime y eso significo su final" comento finalmente Iruka, el relato le había parecido sumamente interesante a 2 personas de la clase, a diferencia del resto de esta, Naruto y Sasuke se sintieron increíblemente interesados por la historia, sin saber porque e ignorando los pensamientos del otro.

Naruto se encontraba fascinado con la historia de Senju Hashirama, era el epitome de los Ideales del joven muchacho, tener un gran poder con el cual poder proteger a sus seres queridos siempre había sido su sueño y luego de escuchar la historia del Shodaime se sintió aún más atraído por lo que él consideraba era la meta de su vida, ser el señor Hokage de la aldea de la hoja. Por otro lado Sasuke tenía sentimientos encontrados, a pesar de que comprendía porque el Uchiha no era el bueno del relato no podía evitar sentirse levemente molesto por el hecho de que había una persona más fuerte que el Uchiha más poderoso de la historia, sin saber por qué esto lo alteraba de una forma casi instintiva, para él era inaceptable que hubiera alguien más fuerte que el Clan Uchiha. El joven Sasuke era un niño común, amaba inmensamente a su madre, admiraba increíblemente a su padre y soñaba con algún día estar a la par de su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, el shinobi mas talentoso de toda Konoha, el país del fuego, y para él y para muchos, de todo el mundo ninja. Uchiha Itachi era un shinobi sin par, graduado de la academia solo un año después de ingresar, a la edad de 13 años era el miembro de ANBU más poderoso de la organización, la opinión general de sus maestros era que para final de su desarrollo, Itachi estaría a la altura de los 2 más poderosos de la historia, nadie que lo conociera tenía dudas de que solo Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara estarían por encima del joven Uchiha cuando alcanzara su potencial. Para Sasuke su hermano proyectaba una sombra imposible de escapar, esto causaba un gran dolor en su persona, ya que aunque su madre los amaba por igual a ambos, su padre favorecía ampliamente a su hermano mayor, su padre alardeaba de Itachi cada vez que podía y es que como padre es difícil no sentirse ampliamente orgulloso de un genio como el, Sasuke amaba a su hermano pero no podía evitar sentir una gran envidia de sus dotes como ninja.

Iruka continúo dando su clase extendiéndose en temas más profundos y por supuesto, menos interesantes sobre la fundación de la aldea, como la estructura económica y social de esta, puestos de autoridad, entre otras cosas que terminaron por aburrir a los jóvenes muchachos. Finalmente la clase teórica llego a su fin y llego el momento más esperado de los varones de la clase, la clase práctica.

* * *

Hoy tenían como enfoque el _Taijutsu_ , por lo que estaban bastante seguros que después de la demostración de movimientos nuevos, tendrían que hacer combates de práctica, hecho que emocionaba de gran forma a la población masculina del salón.

"Bien esos fueron los movimientos que les quería demostrar hoy, la idea del programa de la academia con respecto al Taijutsu es ir agregando herramientas para que ustedes desarrollen un sistema de combate más personal y adecuado a sus individualidades, es por este motivo que a medida que van aprendiendo nuevas técnicas los hacemos enfrentarse entre ustedes enseguida de terminar la demostración, para que internamente vayan aplicando sus conocimientos de forma natural" explicaba Iruka, ya que una joven había preguntado porque tenían que pelear luego de realizar los diferentes _Katas_ que su maestro les impartía todas las semanas, a las muchachas les desagradaba pelear, porque el esfuerzo físico arruinaba los arreglos que cuidadosamente se hacían cada mañana, las niñas de su edad estaban más pendientes de cosas superficiales que de su entrenamiento shinobi, los varones no eran más maduros que ellas en ese sentido, pero el aspecto físico de su entrenamiento les atraía poderosamente, después de todo los hombres son hombres y tener una excusa para darse golpes entre ellos era bien recibida por la mayoría, a excepción de cierto Nara por supuesto.

Naruto estaba emocionado, a pesar de que no había comprendido bien algunas de las técnicas, sentía hoy era el día en pondría en su sitio a Sasuke, Naruto creía que en el momento que lo derrotara, sus amigas dejarían de prestarle atención a Sasuke y volverían a ser las de antes, lamentablemente sus aspiraciones estaban bastante lejos de la realidad.

"Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka, den un paso al frente" llamo el Chunin que ayudaba a Iruka con los combates de práctica.

"Iruka-sensei yo quería enfrentarme al tonto de Sasuke, no tengo interés en pelear con este perro!" exclamo con fuerza Naruto, que deseaba más que nunca enfrentarse a Sasuke.

Kiba era el heredero del clan Inuzuka, un clan de rastreo especializado en el uso de perros ninja para combatir y buscar objetivos de interés para la aldea, era un muchacho bastante engreído y altanero, y a diferencia de Sasuke, sus habilidades no eran nada fuera de lo común, este se aprovechaba de la ventaja que le daba haber sido instruido en el Taijutsu personal de su clan para derrotar a los demás estudiantes que solo tenían el Taijutsu básico de la academia como arma.

"Cállate Naruto, hablas como si fueras más fuerte que yo, todos saben que eres un perdedor!" comento Kiba furioso.

Sasuke por su parte prefirió ignorar el comentario de Naruto, no lo consideraba alguien a quien valiera la pena prestarle atención. Iruka hizo un gesto para silenciar a ambos aprendices y con una mirada nada agradable les hizo saber su disgusto.

"Hagan silencio ambos, yo soy su maestro y yo soy quien elige las parejas para los combates, no quiero saber nada sobre lo que piensan al respecto." Sentencio Iruka tajantemente. Él era un maestro dedicado que realmente se sentía a gusto nutriendo las nuevas generaciones de shinobi, a pesar de que no le agradaba del todo ser algo brusco con sus pupilos, él tenía que mantener su imagen de respeto entre sus estudiantes. Iruka no tenía pensado ser profesor de la academia, su sueño era poder prestar sus habilidades ninja al servicio de la aldea de la hoja, tristemente se dio cuenta de que su talento como shinobi de campo no era algo fuera de lo común y a pesar de que era un shinobi con habilidades bastante correctas, se sintió frustrado por su poco avance en las artes shinobi, sentía que había llegado al tope de su potencial, estuvo deprimido durante un tiempo hasta que un día luego de una charla con el actual señor Hokage este vio en Iruka que la llamada ' _Voluntad del Fuego'_ ardía notablemente, en ese momento el llamado ' _Profesor'_ vio el verdadero potencial de Iruka como mentor de las nuevas generaciones y le recomendó a este volverse maestro de la academia, Iruka en un primer momento se sintió algo mal por las palabras del Hokage, ya que interpreto la recomendación como una forma de decirle que no era apto para el trabajo de campo, pero cuando vio la mirada del _Sandaime_ comprendió totalmente la intención de este, Cuando ' _El Profesor'_ te dice que tienes lo necesario para guiar las nuevas generaciones, es un motivo para estar orgulloso de ello, si el mejor Maestro de la aldea piensa que eres el indicado para enseñar a los jóvenes, quien eres tú para decir lo contrario?, ese fue el análisis que hizo el joven Iruka de la recomendación de Hiruzen Sarutobi y hoy en día Iruka cumplía su rol a la perfección.

Naruto y Kiba tomaron sus puestos en el círculo designado para los combates de práctica, tenían a toda la clase de espectadores, muchos sabían bastante bien cuál sería el probable resultado de la pelea, todos disfrutaban ver como ' _El Perdedor de la Clase'_ perdía semana a semana sus combates de práctica, Naruto a pesar de no ser un prodigio, no era una persona completamente sin talento, la causa de las deficiencias de Naruto en las distintas técnicas shinobi provenía de la más descarada negligencia, como es de esperarse, Iruka tenía colegas que le ayudaban en distintas áreas de aprendizaje y que se encargaban de complementar su labor de enseñanza y a pesar de que Iruka era un maestro imparcial, estos otros no le dedicaban a Naruto el tiempo necesario para poder corregirlo. Naruto es un joven que encuentra dificultad en aprender cosas de libros y explicaciones verbales, él es del tipo de persona que aprende a través de la práctica, es por esto que su crecimiento se veía gravemente afectado por la falta de atención que sus profesores le daban y cuando el niño se quejaba del trato que le daban sus maestros, estos simplemente lo acusaban de no hacer el esfuerzo que hacían los demás estudiantes.

"Este es un combate amistoso, no quiero mala sangre entre ustedes, peleen limpiamente y traten de poner en práctica lo que hemos revisado en clase" comento Iruka antes de dar inicio a la pelea

"¡Adelante, comiencen!" Sentencio Iruka.

Naruto y Kiba se vieron fijamente durante un momento, cuando Iruka declaro el inicio del combate Kiba salió corriendo rápidamente hacia Naruto, este al ver venir al Inuzuka entro en la postura de combate de la academia, pero como siempre estaba lleno de aberturas producto de su mala técnica. Kiba aprovecho la mala postura de Naruto y amago con darle un derechazo en el rostro cuando estuvo cerca del rubio, Naruto vio esto y subió sus brazos para defenderse, Kiba viendo que su amago había tenido efecto recogió su brazo y giro sobre su propio eje apoyando ambas manos en el suelo y golpeando el abdomen de Naruto con gran fuerza usando ambas piernas, los movimientos de Kiba pertenecían al estilo de pelea del Clan Inuzuka, un estilo basado en la forma de combatir de sus compañeros caninos, es un estilo bastante flexible que se basa completamente en el poder de su sección media y sus piernas.

Naruto recibió de lleno el golpe y salió disparado hacia atrás, el golpe le había dejado sin aire y con dificultades para recuperarse, aun así logro levantarse y luego de una bocanada de aire estaba de nuevo listo para continuar. El golpe de Kiba hubiera sido suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a cualquiera de la clase, pero aun cuando Naruto no tenía una técnica muy sofisticada, si en algo estaban de acuerdo todos en la clase era que Naruto tenía una resistencia bastante grande a los golpes, el motivo de esto es bastante sombrío y es algo de lo que Naruto prefería no comentar a nadie.

"Sigues siendo un obstinado como siempre Naruto, deberías saber la diferencia entre nosotros a estas alturas" Dijo Kiba engreídamente, sabía que con el Taijutsu de su familia como arma alguien como Naruto no era rival para él.

Los demás que estaban viendo el combate no estaban nada sorprendidos de cómo se estaban dando las cosas, era de esperarse que el bufón de la clase perdiera con el segundo mejor combatiente de Taijutsu del salón, Kiba solo era superado por Sasuke en este aspecto.

"Naruto debería aceptar su derrota, el pobre no tiene oportunidad con el tonto de Kiba" Comento Ino en voz alta, aunque ella hablo como si estuviera subestimando al rubio, no podía dejar de sentir una disconformidad al verlo recibir tal golpe, aunque esto es algo que nunca comentaría al público.

"Tienes razón puerca, Naruto no puede ganarle a Kiba y aun así quería enfrentarse a Sasuke-Kun" dijo Sakura, al igual que Ino, Sakura estaba levemente preocupada, pero era incapaz de expresar su interés en alguien más por temor a que su querido Sasuke pensara que estaba relacionada con el 'Perdedor' de Naruto.

Desde la distancia Hinata Hyuga veía atentamente el combate, ella estaba sumamente preocupada y su cara tenía una expresión de temor producto de su preocupación por el rubio, Hinata admiraba en gran medida a Naruto, ya que este la había protegido de un grupo de niños que la molestaban por la extraña apariencia de sus ojos, desde ese momento lo había estado siguiendo de cerca con sus ojos, pero su timidez le impedía acercarse a él.

"Que problemático son estos combates, Kiba se lo toma muy en serio" agrego Shikamaru que veía todo cómodamente sentado al lado de Choji

"Tengo Hambre" añadió sabiamente Choji, pues su receso para almorzar se acercaba.

Naruto sabía que si dejaba que Kiba dictara el ritmo del combate perdería sin poder hacer nada para cambiar el resultado, así que decidió tender una emboscada a Kiba para poder llevar la pelea a un terreno donde el pudiera dominar el combate. Naruto bajo levemente el brazo izquierdo, exponiendo el lado izquierdo de su rostro, Kiba inmediatamente cerro la distancia entre ambos y viendo como Naruto todavía estaba recuperándose de la patada anterior alzo con fuerza su pierna derecha y prosiguió a dirigir una patada que acabaría con el combate si impactaba a Naruto en el rostro. El rubio anticipando la acción de Kiba subió rápidamente el brazo izquierdo por encima de la trayectoria del pie de Kiba y recibió el impacto en su costado tratando de hacer fuerza en ese lado de su cuerpo, aun cuando el impacto fue fuerte, Naruto, quien está acostumbrado a golpes fuertes, fue capaz de resistir la patada, luego tomo con fuerza la pierna de Kiba con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho propino a Kiba un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, Kiba no se esperaba tal acción de Naruto y expulso una gran cantidad de aire por su boca, Naruto aprovecho el momento de debilidad de Kiba y dio un paso al frente con la pierna de Kiba aun en su agarre, sacando así a Kiba de su centro de gravedad lo que propicio que ambos cayeran al suelo, Naruto aprovecho su momentum para ponerse encima de Kiba y comenzó a golpear repetidamente el rostro de este repetidamente.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos, porque a pesar de que el estilo de pelea de Naruto no tenía forma y no era nada "Limpio" estaba logrando derrotar a Kiba. Iruka estaba por terminar la pelea, pero antes hizo un análisis rápido de los sucesos que acababa de presenciar. Naruto no tenía el mismo talento que sus demás compañeros ni tenía el trasfondo shinobi de varias de las familias de sus alumnos, pero ese día Iruka se dio cuenta que Naruto tenía un arma mucho más valiosa a la hora del combate: su tenacidad, Naruto era tenaz, era capaz de hacer planes inconscientemente con los pocos recursos que poseía y gracias a lo obstinado que era, tenía la voluntad de pelear aun cuando sus posibilidades de ganar eran pocas.

"Suficiente, el ganador de este combate es Uzumaki Naruto!" Declaro Iruka inicialmente, sin embargo, aún no había terminado. "Pero haz fallado el ejercicio Naruto, temprano en clases discutimos la importancia de usar amagos para confundir a nuestros contrincantes, Kiba hizo un buen uso de la teoría y tú solo intentaste ganar la pelea" Declaro Iruka sabiamente.

"Eres un sucio tramposo Uzumaki!" Dijo enrabietado Kiba, humillado por haber perdido en contra de Naruto.

"Silencio Kiba, ya te demostré que puedo vencerte" Dijo orgullosamente Naruto, el comprendía completamente el punto de su maestro, pero para él, derrotar a alguien que lo subestimaba tan abiertamente tenía un valor que no podía expresar en palabras, asintiendo en la dirección de su profesor le hizo comprender que aceptaba sus palabras y bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto, Naruto tenía un problema natural con la autoridad, pero no podía evitar sentir un respeto enorme por las personas que trataban de ayudarlo en su vida y no podía negar que Iruka era una de ellas.

"Lo siento Iruka-sensei, no volverá a suceder" finalizo Naruto mientras se sentaba apartado del resto del grupo. Estos estaban aún sorprendidos, pero nadie comento nada al respecto. Ino sonrió levemente para después hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, Sakura tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a los hechos y Hinata estaba feliz de que Naruto hubiera ganado el combate.

Shikamaru simplemente miraba el cielo sin darle importancia a la situación y Choji estaba soñando despierto con unas costillas de cerdo.

"Bien continuemos con los demás combates" continuo Iruka haciendo señas a otras dos personas.

El ejercicio termino con todos tomando un turno para pelear, Sakura e Ino pelearon entre si y fue una pelea bastante suave, Shikamaru tuvo que pelear con un civil de la clase y se rindió al poco tiempo, Choji gano rápidamente su combate simplemente empujando a su oponente y finalmente Sasuke fue puesto a pelear en contra de un civil que tenía unas habilidades bastante aceptables en comparación con los demás, Kazuhiro Sato era un joven proveniente de una familia de comerciantes que se había asentado hace relativamente poco en la aldea, sus padres decidieron inscribirlo en la academia shinobi para poder interactuar más de cerca con las más importantes familias de Konoha.

El muchacho al ser hijo único era bastante mimado y egoísta, además, como los otros muchachos de su clase, tenía bastante envidia del joven Uchiha por lo que se enfrentó a Sasuke con todas las intenciones de derrotarlo, pero durante el combate no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, el talento de Sasuke como shinobi era muy superior, el Taijutsu de su familia, el 'Puño Interceptor' estaba diseñado para contrarrestar cualquier técnica y requiere el uso de su _Kekkei Genkai_ para funcionar óptimamente, aun así Sasuke era bastante hábil con el mismo resultando en una humillante derrota.

Luego del ejercicio, fueron a almorzar y terminado el almuerzo siguieron un par de horas más en práctica de lanzamiento de shuriken donde una vez más Sasuke termino luciéndose, para el deleite de su grupo de admiradoras, la habilidad de Naruto en este aspecto era bastante deficiente, él no era capaz de comprender los manuales donde explicaban la técnica correcta para poder realizar los lanzamientos efectivamente, pero eso no le impedía seguir intentándolo hasta lograr dar con el blanco aunque sea una vez.

* * *

En otro lado de la aldea el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, hablaba con un ANBU con mascara de comadreja.

"Levántate comadreja, tienes permiso para retirarte tu mascara" comento el Hokage con autoridad.

"Como usted ordene, señor Hokage" comento el ANBU retirándose la máscara, dejando a la luz su rostro carente de emoción, de rasgos finos y aristocráticos, con unas profundas ojeras, parado frente a Sarutobi se encontraba Itachi Uchiha, esperando las ordenes de su señor.

"Ya no hay más alternativa Itachi, el golpe es inminente, me temo que hemos agotado todas las vías alternativas que estábamos explorando. Estuve analizando tus últimos reportes y mi persona junto al consejo hemos decidido que la situación no puede extenderse más" comento con pesadez Sarutobi, la misión que estaba por darle a su subordinado no podía estar más en contra de sus creencias, la situación le desagradaba enormemente, pero no tenía otra opción.

"Uchiha Itachi, la misión que se te dará es la que se te había comentado semanas atrás cuando te informamos cual sería nuestro plan de acción, tú mismo te ofreciste a llevarla a cabo personalmente bajo tus propias condiciones, pero quiero que me des una confirmación verbal de que aceptas esta tarea" Declaro firmemente el Hokage, su cara era un reflejo de la seriedad de la situación.

Itachi cerro sus ojos momentáneamente, desde chico Itachi siempre se sintió diferente al resto, su mente se interesaba por cosas que los demás no podían ver ni entender, es por eso que siempre fue un joven reservado y solitario, habiendo vivido la tercera gran guerra ninja siendo solo un niño le había originado un deseo por la paz como ningún otro, era su mayor anhelo el de mantener la tranquilidad que rodeaba sus vidas y las de las demás personas dentro de la aldea. Sarutobi observo la cara del muchacho y no pudo evitar sentir una pesadez enorme por lo que le acababa de decir al joven ANBU, Itachi era el futuro de la aldea, Hiruzen no tenía dudas de que él era el ninja que podía llevar a Konoha a un futuro brillante, tan brillante como su potencial como shinobi, Itachi era un joven sumamente gentil y humilde, que fue bendecido con un talento superior y lo más importante, con ' _La Voluntad del Fuego_ '. Con esta orden Hiruzen estaba condenando al exilio al único Uchiha que poseía tal cualidad dentro de la aldea y eso le causaba una gran tristeza.

"Sandaime Hokage-Sama, yo Uchiha Itachi, acepto la misión de exterminar al Clan Uchiha a excepción de mi hermano Sasuke, con el motivo de detener el golpe de estado que el Clan planea sobre su persona" respondió firmemente Itachi con una mirada que reflejaba un mar de emociones, pero sobre todo, la determinación de hacer lo que es mejor por el bien de la aldea.

"Muy bien, haz servido bien a la aldea Itachi, sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada en este momento, pues soy yo quien forzó tu espada sobre tu propia sangre, pero quiero que sepas que de todo mis shinobi, siempre serás tú mi preferido" Comento Hiruzen suavizando su mirada y dejando salir una traicionera lagrima impropia de un ninja de su estatura, así de grande era el dolor de perder al Uchiha. Acto seguido puso una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi y comento "Quiero que sepas que solo puedo desear que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, me hubiese encantado enseñarte todo lo que se, para después poder hacerte mi sucesor, hubieses sido un buen _Godaime Hokage_ y siempre tendré que vivir con el conocimiento de que fui yo quien te robo ese derecho" Finalizo Hiruzen cerrando sus ojos.

Itachi no dijo ninguna palabra más, le dirigió una última mirada a Hiruzen, asintió con una sonrisa y desapareció usando el _Shunshin_.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba en lo alto de una torre de control de la policía militar Uchiha, desde ese punto podía ver todo el complejo Uchiha, estaba meditando sus acciones antes de llevar a cabo su misión, cuando a su lado apareció una figura encapuchada con una máscara en forma de espiral.

"¿Y bien, que has pensado de la propuesta que te hice?" Pregunto el enmascarado con un tono que no dejaba saber nada acerca de sí mismo.

"Me tuviste esperando un buen rato, _Uchiha Madara_ " Dijo Itachi, aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Estuve ocupado haciendo una diligencia personal, antes de que digas algo, no te preocupes, no es algo por lo que te tengas que preocupar, no hice nada que amenace a tu querida Konoha si eso es lo que piensas" declaro el ahora llamado, Madara Uchiha.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, dando a entender que no confiaba plenamente en las palabras del hombre que estaba frente a él, pero no tenía tiempo de indagar en sus asuntos, puesto que debía llevar a cabo su misión antes de que su hermano regresase al complejo Uchiha.

"Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder, a partir de hoy, los Uchiha no serán nunca más" Sentencio Itachi con sus frías palabras, aunque por dentro, su corazón lloraba lo que estaba por hacer a su familia.

Esa noche Konoha sufrió una de sus más frías y sangrientas masacres en la historia reciente. Esa noche recibieron un sombrío recordatorio de lo que puede hacer alguien con un poder superior cuando decide que otras personas han agotado su tiempo entre los vivos.

* * *

 **Esta es mi primera historia, cualquier sugerencia y comentario constructivo sera tomado en cuenta, mi proposito al hacer esta historia es practicar para un projecto personal que me gustaria llevar acabo en el futuro y que mejor forma de hacerlo que escribiendo sobre uno de mis anime/manga favoritos, al igual que muchos creci siguiendo la historia de naruto y, apesar de que hay cosas que no me gustaron, es una historia fantastica que me fascino por mucho tiempo, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

" **Punto de Inflexión"**

Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación incomoda que no podía explicar, pero como no era algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para preocuparse no le presto mucha atención. Comenzó a prepararse para ir a la academia siguiendo su rutina habitual, primero poniendo su ropa del día anterior en el cesto de la ropa para lavar, fijándose que su tradicional ida a la lavandería se acercaba, afortunadamente para Naruto, esto no le daba tanta ansiedad como otras diligencias cotidianas como comprar comida o ir al médico, ya que la lavandería era atendida por una pareja de ancianos shinobi que se había retirado mucho tiempo atrás y, a pesar de que no lo trataban de manera especial, era tratado como cualquier otra persona y Naruto se los agradecía ampliamente. Una vez hizo su cama se dirigió al baño, como de costumbre, pero cuando encendió la luz tuvo que cubrir sus ojos, ya que la luz le estaba molestando más de lo común, sin embargo, sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la intensidad de la luz y prosiguió normalmente a realizar su ritual mañanero.

Una vez terminado, salió de su casa y emprendió su camino a la escuela ninja como todas las mañanas, Naruto caminaba con paso tranquilo, el día de ayer había dado un paso al frente con su desempeño en el combate de practica contra Kiba, a pesar de que fallo el ejercicio eso no le impedía sentirse sumamente alegre, pues por fin lograba demostrar que no podía ser subestimado, ahora podía tachar a Kiba de su lista de personas por derrotar. De camino a la escuela se percató de que mucha gente se reunía en grupos a hablar y todos tenían caras de horror cuando hablaban, al joven le llamo la atención ese detalle pero no le prestó atención y continúo con su camino.

Al llegar a la academia pudo ver que muchos de los estudiantes estaban haciendo lo mismo que las personas que había visto previamente en la calle, el niño dedujo que había pasado algo pero dado su status dentro de la aldea le sería muy difícil que alguien le comentara lo que había pasado, por lo que se abstuvo de preguntar nada a nadie, finalmente Naruto llego a su salón de clases y se encontró con un ambiente bastante tenso. Nunca en toda su vida dentro de la academia había llegado una mañana y había encontrado el salón en silencio, siempre sus compañeros de clases parecían empeñados en hacer todo el ruido posible antes de clases, hasta que Iruka-sensei hacia acto de presencia y ponía orden en el aula con sus amenazas.

'Que rayos está pasando, pareciera que todos supieran algo que yo no sé, están tan distraídos que no se han preocupado por tratarme como siempre lo hacen, algo muy fuerte debió haber pasado' concluyo el muchacho en su cabeza. Algunos alumnos se percataron de su entrada al salón de clases, pero cuando vieron que era él, pusieron mala cara y volvieron a sus respectivas charlas. Naruto procedió a sentarse en la última fila como de costumbre, donde ya se encontraban Shikamaru y Choji, Shikamaru amaba holgazanear, pero su madre era muy estricta y siempre se encargaba de que el Nara llegara temprano a clases, tal parece que los reclamos de su madre eran tan severos que Shikamaru encontraba menos problemático asistir temprano por voluntad propia.

"Hey muchachos, como están hoy?" Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro, Shikamaru levanto una ceja y puso una expresión de asombro.

"Pues estamos igual que siempre, aunque hoy el día ha empezado de forma problemática" Comento el Nara tratando de sondear lo que sabía Naruto acerca de las ultimas cosas que habían pasado en la aldea.

"A que te refieres? ¿Sabes porque todo el mundo está actuando de forma extraña hoy?" Cuestiono el rubio a Shikamaru, en ese momento este confirmo sus sospechas y cuando estaba por responderle a Naruto llego Iruka, 10 minutos después de la hora normal de entrada, Naruto estaba por hacer un comentario a su maestro para cuestionarle su falta de puntualidad cuando vio la expresión de su rostro, Iruka estaba muy pálido y su mirada transmitía una inmensa tristeza y desconcierto.

"Lamento mucho la demora muchachos, vengo de una reunión urgente de maestros convocada por el _Sandaime,_ en ella estuvimos discutiendo acontecimientos recientes que tienen que ver especialmente con mi salón de clases, más específicamente, con uno de ustedes" Declaro Iruka con voz temblorosa, sea lo que fuese que se haya discutido en esa reunión debió ser algo bastante serio para que requiriera la presente del Hokage, dedujo Shikamaru de forma eficaz. Cuando Naruto escucho lo que Iruka les dijo, dio un vistazo alrededor del salón, tomando en cuenta cada detalle que su visión capturaba, pudo ver a Ino y a Sakura con la misma expresión de horror que los demás, Sakura se veía especialmente afectada por lo que sea que estuviera pasando, Ino se encontraba bastante más tranquila, pero era visible que ella también se estaba viendo afectada, la mayoría de los varones tenían miradas serias e indiferentes, La muchacha de ojos claros, 'Hinata' recordó Naruto enseguida, también tenía una expresión de tristeza, diferente a la habitual expresión de timidez que lleva normalmente, fue en ese momento que Naruto finalmente se percató de algo importante.

'Donde diablos está el bastardo de Sasuke? Nunca lo he visto llegar tarde a clases, ni mucho menos faltar' Pensó el rubio al darse cuenta de la ausencia del Uchiha. Cuando iba a preguntar a su maestro Iruka acerca de su observación se dio cuenta de que Iruka iba a comentarles algo, por lo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada.

"Viendo sus rostros puedo ver que algunos de ustedes conoce la situación, pero es mi deber informarles personalmente acerca de la situación de su compañero" Informo Iruka, finalmente tocando el punto que tanta curiosidad había causado en Naruto desde esa mañana. "Ayer en la noche, Konoha vivió una de sus noches más oscuras, el Clan Uchiha fue masacrado completamente por uno de sus miembros" Cuando Iruka hizo este comentario todo el mundo pareció detenerse por un momento, todo el mundo contuvo la respiración y nadie podía pensar nada al respecto.

"Uchiha Itachi, el heredero del clan Uchiha, asesinó a sangre fría a todo su clan, los motivos son desconocidos, pero afortunadamente Sasuke no se encontraba en el complejo cuando esto sucedió, tuvo un encuentro con su hermano, pero al parecer Itachi se percató de que le quedaba poco tiempo y dejo a Sasuke con vida" Les informo su maestro con una cara de desolación absoluta, le parecía mentira que no hace mucho Itachi era el prospecto shinobi numero uno de la villa, le costaba imaginarse el motivo por el cual el shinobi más brillante de la aldea caería hacia la oscuridad de esa forma, parecía un tema recurrente en los genios más impresionantes que ha tenido la aldea, como lo fue anteriormente el caso del _Sannin_ Orochimaru o el mismísimo Uchiha Madara.

"Sasuke no se reintegrara a nuestras clases hasta nuevo aviso y por favor, quiero que guarden respeto por su situación, cuando regrese no quiero que nadie vea a Sasuke con miradas de lastima, traten de ser un apoyo para su compañero" Finalizo Iruka, dando por terminado ese tema tan delicado.

Todos tenían distintas formas de tomarse la información que acaban de recibir, pero si alguien se sentía ligeramente identificado con la situación era el joven Naruto, no por el hecho de que le arrebataran a su familia, aunque irónicamente él desconocía cuan similares eran sus circunstancias, si no por el hecho de que Sasuke estaría solo de ahora en adelante, aunque Naruto desconocía que aunque tuvieran ciertas similitudes, sus situaciones serían muy diferentes, tristemente para Naruto. El joven Uzumaki no podía evitar simpatizar con el Uchiha, el sabia de buena manera lo que era llegar a casa y que nadie estuviera esperándote, levantarse y no sentir el calor humano de una familia por la mañana, ni tener nadie tan cercano a ti como tu familia, pero Naruto desconocía el dolor de perderlos, ya que el creció sin conocer a sus padres y esto produciría un efecto en el Uchiha que marcaría el destino de su vida.

"No puedo creer por lo que está pasando Sasuke-Kun, la vida es injusta, el no merecía eso" Exclamo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Cuando Sasuke-Kun regrese me encargare de que sepa que me tiene a mí para consolarlo" Dijo confiadamente Ino.

Conversaciones de ese estilo eran mantenidas por la mayoría de las niñas de la clase, mientras que los varones prefirieron mantenerse en silencio.

"Bueno muchachos, sé que esta noticia repentina les ha afectado gravemente, pero debemos continuar con la clase para no salirnos del programa, yo ya me encargare de ayudar a Sasuke a ponerse al día con ustedes" recalco Iruka para así dar comienzo a otra lección teórica.

* * *

Nuevamente llego la clase práctica, Iruka decidió que el día de hoy sería un poco más suave con el grupo, dado la gravedad de los acontecimientos y porque personalmente se sentía bastante afectado por la situación de su alumno, aunque Iruka no lo demostrara frecuentemente él se preocupaba en gran medida por sus estudiantes, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se vería afectado Sasuke con todo esto, era lamentable que algo así le sucedería a su más talentoso alumno y estaba seguro que eso tendría consecuencias negativas en su crecimiento.

"Hoy nos tomaremos un poco más suave el entrenamiento, así que hoy no habrá combates de práctica, hoy realizaremos ejercicios de chakra básicos, empezar temprano con estos ejercicios y realizarlos regularmente les ayudara en un futuro cuando empecemos a estudiar _Ninjutsu,_ así que les hare una breve explicación de lo que es el Chakra para que tengan una compresión básica de los ejercicios de que hemos venido realizando" continuo explicando Iruka, el motivo por el que les refrescaba a sus estudiantes la parte teórica del _Ninjutsu_ era para que comprendieran aunque sea superficialmente los ejercicios, ya que creía fielmente que les facilitaría las cosas a la hora de realizarlos.

"El Chakra es la combinación de nuestra energía espiritual, con la cual hemos nacido y nuestra fuerza física, la cual desarrollamos con entrenamiento. Desde que ingresaron en la academia hemos estado trabajando en su acondicionamiento físico, solo recientemente hemos empezado a hacer ejercicios de control de Chakra. Hoy seguiremos realizando el ejercicio de concentración de Chakra, si no recuerdan como es, se los explicare de nuevo" Dijo Iruka viendo fijamente a Naruto, este solo pudo poner una cara de vergüenza y voltear a otro lado. El joven rubio tenía problemas con este ejercicio por diferentes motivos, uno era el hecho de que le parecía imposible mantenerse quieto por largos periodos de tiempo y el otro, mucho más importante y una vez más, ignorado por el mismo, era el hecho de que Naruto poseía una vasta cantidad de Chakra, la cual le dificultaba cualquier ejercicio que requiriera tener un mínimo control de Chakra.

'¡Bien hoy lograre mantener la hoja en mi frente por más de 5 minutos, hoy será diferente!' Pensó con optimismo Naruto. Acto seguido cerro sus ojos, puso la hoja en su frente y siguió las direcciones de su maestro, trato de concentrar su energía en su frente, tratando de moverla lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza. Había ninjas que nacían con el talento para realizar estas acciones de forma subconsciente, como Sasuke, el cual no tenía ningún problema con mantener la hoja por cualquier periodo de tiempo, pero para Naruto esto era una tarea sumamente complicada, al intentar concentrar su Chakra, Naruto pudo sentirlo levemente acumularse en su zona abdominal, tal como le enseño Iruka, fue subiéndolo poco a poco, cuando sintió su Chakra pasar por su rostro, todo se volvió oscuro.

Iruka estaba supervisando los ejercicios de sus alumnos, una de las razones por las que los había puesto a llevar a cabo este ejercicio fue para distraer sus jóvenes mentes de la desgracia del pobre Sasuke, además de que él creía que empezar a realizar ejercicios de control de Chakra desde temprana edad era muy importante para tener un crecimiento satisfactorio, hasta ahora estaba satisfecho con el desempeño de sus jóvenes pupilos, después de todo, para tener 7 años algunos de ellos eran bastante hábiles a la hora de llevar a cabo sus ejercicios. Sakura sobresalía considerablemente en este tipo de ejercicios, Iruka estaba muy feliz que una alumna tan aplicada como Sakura tuviera éxito con sus ejercicios de control de chakra aunque estaba bastante seguro que gran parte de su éxito se debía a que ella tenía una cantidad de chakra menor a la de un joven proveniente de un clan shinobi, Sakura era la hija de un comerciante y de una kunoichi. La madre de Sakura, Mebuki Haruno, era una Chunin de Konoha, perteneciente a lageneración del _Yondaime_ al cual admiraba enormemente, pero se retiró del servicio activo a temprana edad y se casó con el padre de Sakura, Kizashi, un civil proveniente de una buena familia dentro de Konoha. Iruka siguió viendo con cuidado a sus alumnos, todos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo, finalmente puso atención en Naruto, sonrió tristemente viendo la cara de concentración de Naruto, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble, tal como siempre, pero nunca lograba los resultados que debería, eso le daba mucha pena a Iruka y era algo que le preocupaba mucho, al punto que pidió una reunión con el Hokage para conversar sobre el asunto. Durante esa conversación Hiruzen no tuvo más remedio que explicarle superficialmente a Iruka como funciona el sello que mantiene al _Kyuubi_ dentro de su estudiante, dándole a entender que el sello combina lentamente el chakra del niño con el del zorro, aumentando su fuente de chakra con el paso del tiempo, el resultado era que Naruto a sus 7 años tenía tanto chakra como cualquier Jounin de la aldea, algo sumamente impresionante para alguien de su edad, sin embargo, esto significaba que por más que el muchacho practicara su control de chakra, la dificultad de manejarlo aumentaría con el paso del tiempo. Iruka estaba por dejar de ver a Naruto cuando lo vio caer al suelo, inmediatamente salió disparado en la dirección de Naruto, respiro tranquilo cuando lo agarro y vio que solo había perdido el conocimiento, aunque aun así estaba preocupado por la causa de tal cosa, así que lo tomo en brazos y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes darle instrucciones a sus ayudantes Chunin de mantener el orden de su clase.

El primero en percatarse del accidente de Naruto fue Shikamaru, que enseguida puso una expresión de preocupación y confusión.

'Que rayos le sucedió a ese rubio Idiota, no es normal para el desvanecerse de esa forma' Shikamaru trataba de analizar lo que había sucedido.

"Naruto solo hizo eso para llamar la atención, como todos estamos terriblemente preocupados por Sasuke-Kun ese bobo solo está fingiendo para desviar la atención a sí mismo" Declaro Sakura, haciendo ver su disgusto con el "Intento" de llamar la atención de Naruto.

"Calla frentesota, dudo que Naruto este fingiendo algo así, ese tonto odia mostrar debilidad, durante el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo nunca lo había visto enfermarse siquiera" Comento Ino con algo de sabiduría, había pasado todo el día ensimismada pensando en Sasuke, pero cuando vio al rubio caer desmayado no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Por otro lado Hinata no podía evitar ser un manojo de nervios, Naruto era una figura inamovible para ella y verlo caer desvanecido había sido un fuerte golpe para ella, solo podía desear que estuviera bien. Choji viendo la cara de preocupación de Shika no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo también, decidió que le daría una bolsa de patatas cuando se recuperara, o la mitad de una, todo dependía de su hambre en ese momento.

* * *

Cuando Iruka llego al hospital pudo ver las miradas que le dieron todos los miembros del hospital que estaban de turno en ese momento, se sintió increíblemente molesto con la actitud de todos los presentes, pero en este momento la prioridad era su estudiante, su cuerpo estaba aumentando de temperatura rápidamente y estaba sudando de forma exagerada, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al Uzumaki nunca lo había visto enfermarse ni sentirse mal por nada, la mayoría de los shinobi que conocían su status teorizaban que tal inmunidad tenía que ver con el zorro en su interior, así que le preocupaba que esta reacción tuviera que ver también con el mismo. Cuando siguió caminando hacia la recepción 2 ANBUS aparecieron repentinamente a ambos lados de Iruka, una con mascara de gato y cabello purpura que evidentemente era una mujer atractiva y otro con mascara de perro y cabello plateado.

" _Inu_ -San, _Neko_ -San, informen inmediatamente a Hokage-Sama de la situación de Naruto, se desvaneció sin motivo alguno mientras realizábamos un ejercicio de chakra" Al escuchar la explicación de Iruka ambos ANBUs desaparecieron inmediatamente con un Shunshin, dejando a Iruka solo en la entrada del hospital.

Iruka se dirigió a la persona encargada de la recepción del hospital y cuando vio su cara le dijo con una voz firme "Naruto necesita atención inmediatamente, no me importa que prejuicios estúpidos tengan, si Naruto no recibe atención medica tendrán que entenderse con Hokage-Sama" Amenazo Iruka sin remordimientos. Al escuchar tal declaración la mujer reacciono rápidamente y en menos de 5 minutos había una camilla con una enfermera preparada para estabilizar al muchacho. Iruka tenía bastante tiempo en la sala de espera, una hora después llego el Hokage con una cara de preocupación evidente en su rostro, Iruka solo pudo simpatizar con Sarutobi, ya que esta debía ser una semana terrible para el líder de la aldea, aun así ambos se saludaron cordialmente y juntos procedieron a escuchar el diagnóstico del médico de guardia.

"El Joven Uzumaki presenta una fiebre bastante fuerte, asumimos que debió contraer un virus o bacteria recientemente, esto es normal en niños de su edad, ya que estos tienen sistemas inmunológicos que están en desarrollo y son susceptibles a contraer cosas del ambiente a los que sus cuerpos aún no están preparados para combatir, lo hemos estabilizado y le hemos suministrado los antibióticos y medicinas que normalmente se administran para combatir este tipo de infecciones. Lo mejor será que el joven Naruto pase unos días en el hospital y mantenga reposo hasta que se encuentre en mejor estado" Comento el Medico demostrando un gran profesionalismo al no discriminar a Naruto de ninguna forma, esto alegro bastante a Iruka y al Sandaime, ya que les dio esperanza de que algún día la situación de Naruto con los aldeanos mejore.

"Le agradezco mucho su cuidado de Naruto, ha hecho un estupendo trabajo, me gustaría que usted siguiera tratando al niño, si no es mucho pedir" Dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa, le alegraba que su "Nieto" estuviera en buenas condiciones y que no fuera algo grave, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, se lo debía al Cuarto.

"Hokage-sama es un honor que usted piense eso de mí, cuente conmigo para ayudar al joven Naruto" Con estas palabras se retiró el médico de la habitación del rubio, dejando solos a Iruka y al Tercer Hokage. Hiruzen se dirigió a Iruka y le dijo "Iruka, muchas gracias por actuar rápidamente, Naruto debe ser cuidado lo mejor posible, solo lamento no poder protegerlo todo el tiempo, pero Naruto es afortunado por contar con un gran maestro como tú, vuelve a la academia por ahora, yo me encargare de hacerle saber a Naruto de tu ayuda cuando despierte" termino de decir Hiruzen mientras miraba a Naruto dormir tranquilamente.

"Como usted ordene señor Hokage" Iruka salió de la habitación, con destino a la academia, aunque antes de regresar decidió pasar a visitar a Sasuke, pero le fue negada la solicitud ya que Sasuke tenía prohibidas las visitas por órdenes del Hokage, aunque esto no le agrado mucho se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que Naruto estaba fuera de peligro.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naruto, Sarutobi hizo señas a sus ANBU y estos aparecieron inmediatamente junto él. "Neko, Inu, quiero que cuiden a Naruto con sus vidas, al menos hasta que esté en condiciones de volver a casa y mantenerse por sí mismo" Les ordeno el Hokage para retirarse de la habitación. Inu veía fijamente a Naruto y a Neko le llamo la atención este detalle, después de un par de minutos Inu le hizo una seña a Neko y desaparecieron de la vista, dando la apariencia de que en la habitación solo se encontraba descansando el joven Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto se revolvía en su cama, seguía profundamente dormido, pero su cuerpo se movía violentamente producto de lo que estuviera soñando.

'… _ **Tienes las herramientas, el mundo es tu arcilla, haz de este mundo algo que sea digno de tus sueños, pero para poder hacer eso debes destruir la forma que tiene actualmente, algún día tomaras esa decisión…'**_

Naruto se despertó bruscamente esa mañana, estaba sudando y su respiración era descontrolada, su mente estaba nublada y no podía recordar bien nada de lo que había pasado, haciendo un esfuerzo pudo recordar que lo último que hizo fue tratar de llevar chakra a su frente, pero no mucho más, vio a su alrededor y se percató que se encontraba en el hospital, las blancas paredes, el estéril olor y sobretodo el abrumador silencio era algo que Naruto detestaba, puesto que cuando su mente estaba en silencio tenía pensamientos que no le gustaban, él era un niño con aspiraciones muy optimistas y tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre el resentimiento y el odio no le hacía bien a su meta de convertirse en Hokage para proteger a sus seres queridos, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió revelando Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el cual lo veía con una mirada de alivio y una gran sonrisa.

"Naruto-Kun me alegra que ya estés despierto, nos diste un gran susto estos días, pero afortunadamente todo está bien" le comento el Hokage, Naruto disfrutaba mucho de la presencia del viejo kage, lo quería como a un abuelo y se alegraba por la atención y el trato cercano del líder de la aldea.

"Jiji! ¡Viniste a verme!" Exclamo Naruto contento de ver al Sandaime "Que me paso Jiji? ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo aquí?" Pregunto Naruto Curioso.

"Naruto, cuando estabas realizando tu ejercicio de control de chakra te desmayaste de un momento a otro, Iruka te trajo rápidamente al hospital ya que empezaste a tener una fiebre bastante fuerte, estuviste durmiendo 4 días seguidos" Le informo Sarutobi al niño, Naruto al escuchar que estuvo tanto tiempo inconsciente se sorprendió mucho, enseguida su cara paso a tener una expresión de preocupación al pensar en todo el trabajo que iba a tener que hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hiruzen vio la cara de Naruto y supo inmediatamente la razón de la preocupación del muchacho, en medio de risas le dijo "Imagino que estas preocupado por lo que tendrás que hacer para ponerte al día con tus compañeros, pero no debes preocuparte, Iruka me dijo que te dijera que tiene algo preparado para que tú y Sasuke-Kun logren alcanzar al grupo" le informo Hiruzen.

"Sasuke-teme también tendrá que hacer trabajo extra? ¿Todavía no ha regresado?" Pregunto seriamente Naruto, recordando la situación en la que se encontraba Sasuke.

"Me temo que no, tuve que hacer que nuestros mejores especialistas estuvieran con él en estos días me temo que su recuperación será larga y aun así no lograra volver a ser como era antes nunca, al menos ahora está en condiciones de volver a la academia, te pido que trates de evitar conflictos con Sasuke-Kun Naruto, trata de ser comprensivo" Pidió el anciano amablemente a Naruto, el cual le dedico una gran sonrisa.

"Puedes contar con eso Jiji! Hare lo posible por soportar a ese tonto, de veras!" Exclamo un alegre Naruto por poder volver a clases para seguir entrenando.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto iba de camino a la academia, el día anterior le habían permitido salir del hospital, como era viernes no tenía que ir a clases inmediatamente, por lo que aprovecho el fin de semana para hacer todas las cosas que dejo de hacer en su casa por estar en el hospital, finalmente hoy lunes le tocaba regresar a clases y no podía estar más entusiasmado, a pesar de que no se había sentido mal desde que despertó había algo extraño que sentía en su cuerpo aunque no podía explicar bien que era, no era precisamente algo malo, solo una sensación hasta ahora desconocida para el por lo que no le presto mayor atención.

Una vez llego a la academia se dirigió inmediatamente a su clase, a pesar de la peculiaridad anterior, Naruto se sentía mejor que nunca, como si su cuerpo pudiera obedecer cualquier deseo que tuviera, se lo atribuyo a las ganas que tenia de volver a su entrenamiento ahora que había salido del hospital, cuando entro al salón de clases todos sus compañeros estaban ahí a excepción de Sasuke, Shikamaru no tardo en reconocerlo y sonriendo se dirigió a él.

"Vaya que te habías demorado en regresar, no pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto un resfriado, vaya rubio problemático" le dijo Shikamaru.

Esto llamo la atención de otras personas en el salón, en especial las de Ino y Sakura, después de haber hecho ese comentario el otro día, cuando Iruka les informo que Naruto estaba en el hospital inconsciente Sakura sintió un remordimiento terrible, Naruto nunca había sido una mala persona con ella, todo lo contrario y ese día ella hizo un comentario terrible de él sin ni siquiera merecérselo, a pesar de que Sasuke ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo, estos últimos días se encontró pensando en cómo disculparse con Naruto en más de una ocasión. Ino por otro lado cuando se enteró de la condición de Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un gran miedo, pensó en ir a visitarlo y de hecho un día fue a verlo, pero cuando pregunto por su habitación le dijeron que Naruto no podía recibir visitas por miedo a contagiar a alguien su condición, esto no era sino una excusa para no decir que el Hokage tenía prohibido que nadie visitara a Naruto, pero una niña de 7 años no necesitaba saber eso, Ino decidió que se acercaría más a él, Naruto no había hecho nada para que se alejaran de él y aun así lo habían hecho a un lado, este pensamiento les duro a ambas lo que tardo Sasuke en pasar a un lado de Naruto, el cual pudo ver como las miradas de ambas pasaron de estar en el para ser dedicadas casi desesperadamente a Sasuke, casi inmediatamente un gran número de personas lo había rodeado, Naruto solo pudo ver desde lejos como todos le dedicaban palabras y buenos deseos a Sasuke, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar intento hacerse a un lado para subir las escaleras, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su pecho, cuando escucho un fuerte grito y escucho como alguien cayó de espaldas.

"APARTENSE DE MI! No me importa lo que tengan que decirme, son unas molestias, NO NECESITO SU LASTIMA" Declaro fuertemente Sasuke, sin esperar respuesta de nadie se dirigió a su puesto acostumbrado.

Naruto se fijó que la muchacha en el suelo era Sakura, la cual tenía los ojos húmedos y no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, Naruto se sintió un poco culpable por sentir algo de satisfacción en ver como la había tratado Sasuke, pero era su enojo era mucho mayor, que Sasuke lastimara a la peli rosada no le había agradado y puso en duda su promesa al Sandaime.

'Qué demonios fue eso, Sasuke suele ser un imbécil, pero nunca tan imbécil, ¿sería esto a lo que se refería Jiji cuando dijo que estaba diferente?' Pensó Naruto recordando las palabras del viejo Hokage.

Volteo a ver a Ino y también se encontró con una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza, si antes estaba enojado ahora su enojo era mucho mayor, por mucho que le doliera que lo ignoraran en favor de Sasuke, que este lastimara los sentimientos de ambas le importaba mucho más, Naruto era una persona muy amable y protectora de sus seres queridos y ver a Sasuke hacerlo lo llenaba de ira. Decidió dejar el asunto así para no entrar en conflicto y fue a sentarse con los muchachos, cuando llego al tope de la clase entablo conversación con Shikamaru.

"Vaya mierda ese Uchiha, no tenía por qué hacer eso, que problemático" comento Shikamaru un poco molesto por cómo habían tratado a Ino.

"Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de romperle la cara, pero no lo hice por todo lo que pasado últimamente, pero si cree que eso le dará licencia para tratarlas así de nuevo lo hare pagar, de veras." Sentencio Naruto aun molesto por lo sucedido

Aún era bastante temprano por lo que Iruka no había llegado todavía, Naruto estaba ensimismado y no se percató de que había alguien frente a su puesto.

"e-etto… N-Naruto-Kun… t-toma…" Exclamo tímidamente Hinata, Naruto subió la mirada para verla, nunca la había visto de cerca, vio sonrojado rostro y no pudo evitar pensar en que Hinata se veía bastante linda.

"Para mí? No tenías que molestarte Hinata! ¡Muchas gracias, de veras!" Exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa recibiendo el _bento_ que le entregaba Hinata. La peliazul apenas podía mantenerse consciente de la vergüenza que tenía, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y comento nuevamente.

"E-este bento… lo preparo el c-cocinero de mi c-casa" Hizo una pausa Hinata para tomar valor para poder seguir hablando. "D-Dice que es bu… bueno p-para recuperarse" Termino con apuro la joven Hyuga antes de regresar a su puesto rápidamente. Naruto sintió una calidez muy grande al saber que ella había estado tan preocupada como para pedir a su cocinero que se tomara la molestia de prepararle algo para recuperarse, Naruto había decidido que se acercaría más a la Hyuga, ya que parecía ser una buena persona con la que entablar una amistad.

Cuando volvió la vista a sus amigos vio que habían depositado media bolsa de patatas en su mesa, volteo a ver a la única persona que podría haberle dado eso y vio a Choji con la cara llena de colorante artificial y este procedió a comentar.

"Me alegra que estés bien Naruto! Te había traído una bolsa de patatas, pero Hinata tardo tanto que me dio hambre, ¡pero te guarde la mitad!" Exclamo eufóricamente Choji agitando los brazos. Naruto soltó una carcajada y no pudo evitar sentir que tenía unos muy buenos amigos. Intento ver hacia la puerta para ver si Iruka ya había llegado, pero no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el Uchiha, recordando lo que había sucedo momentos antes se quedó viendo fijamente al Uchiha, pero se sorprendió cuando este volteo a verle. Cruzaron miradas un momento, y lo que vio en los ojos de Sasuke lo dejo bastante impresionado.

'Vaya mirada Sasuke, no puedo imaginar porque clase de cosas pasaste, pero esa no es una mirada normal' pensó Naruto, no podía explicarlo en palabras, pero la sensación que le daba la oscura mirada de Sasuke lo tuvo pensando un buen rato, era como si se hubiera sumergido en la oscuridad, Naruto había visto esa mirada antes, en la gente que lo había maltratado en el pasado, el odio era casi palpable, pero no estaba dirigido a él, el odio de Sasuke estaba ahí en segundo plano, la mirada que le estaba dando a él era más bien plana, indiferente.

Naruto no sabía aun, que tan ciertos eran sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, tenia escrito ambos de hace un tiempo, el tercero estoy por terminarlo y tengo planificados los primeros 10, luego de esta actualizacion tardare un par de dias en montar el siguiente, luego de ello tratare de actualizar semanalmente los Lunes seguramente, ya que suelo escribir los fines de semana. Se que muchos autores dicen lo mismo, pero agradeceria mucho que me dieran sus opiniones, ya que esta historia es un ejercicio para mi y lo que mas me gustaria es poder mejorar para poder ofrecerles contenido de buena calidad, de igual manera les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leerme, muchas gracias a todos!**


End file.
